


More Ambiguous with Two

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Feels slight AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, a little bit more hurt/comfort, and a chimpanzee sidekick, first person pov - YOU, mystery-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: Reader wakes up in the trunk of car with no memories, and the driver is just as shocked.  They continue their path of discovery together with a chimpanzee named Sparkles.*17,000+ words// getting closer to finishing the last few chapters*





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video of this girl escaping her bindings using her shoe laces.  
> https://youtu.be/sa3l8iGX6Ck
> 
> It was meant to be a reader insert, but it got away from me a bit. The character isn’t gender neutral, but it is told from the reader’s perspective with female pronouns - very little description of self other than having hair long enough to wash.

For a split second you thought you had been buried alive but you felt the motion around you and the slight smell of carbon dioxide. Then the bass began thumping through the speakers, ridiculing your pounding headache as you realized you were in the trunk of a car. A flare of panic spiked, but your center of mass started shifting. Unable to brace yourself against anything you involuntarily rolled onto your face, hissing in pain.

Your hands were bound behind your back and your feet strapped together. Everything hurt. Trying to think back to how you ended up in this trunk… there was no recollection. Fuck. 

Taking in deep breaths, you tried to remain calm but it was growing increasingly frustrating when the music was turned up louder. The lyrics filling your head and you instantly hated it. 

Having your hands in front of you was your first priority to getting out of these bindings as quickly as possible. With little room to maneuver, you turned on your side to hunch your back in an attempt slide your legs through your hands to have them in front of you.The more you inched backwards, the deeper the bindings cut into your flesh. … They were zip ties. Taking a deep breath, you opened the palm of your hand to relax the muscles in your wrist and give you a margin of more room to shimmy with. 

It helped, but the strain you were putting on your bindings was great as your fingers became slippery with what you assumed was blood. It was a huge relief when your shoulders released and your hands sprung against the back of your knees. However, it was short lived because the driver hit a pothole and you bounced with so much force, you felt your arm break when you landed. Screaming out loud did nothing to mask the pain but you needed to carry on. You still weren’t done yet. 

Extending your arms forward, you pulled your knees to your chest and swooped your arms around your legs officially freeing your hands from behind your back. 

A bubble of fear, relief and pain swept through you and a sob escaped your lips. Clenching your teeth you took a steadying breath and rolled onto your left side to take the pressure off your broken arm. You lifted your feet to tie your boot laces together. You couldn't finger them, so so you bent down and pulled the string up with your teeth. 

This next part had you worried. You needed to use your laces as a saw which was going to hurt like a son of a b*. Your feet were bound, so you couldn't use the pedal motion. You needed to use your hands and shoulders to create enough friction to cut through the zip tie. Trying to keep more pull on your left arm didn’t help much, every pull had you crying out in pain, your body revolting in every motion. Tightening your grip with your broken arm, you gave it all you had to end this sooner…

It snapped. Your adrenaline was pumping now and there was nothing that was going to keep you a victim. Sliding the place between your ankles, you did the same thing with your feet, except this time you weren’t going to use your right arm. Instead, you slipped the lace through the crook of your left elbow, and did a seesaw motion with your right hand. Though it was causing a nasty rash and took much longer, it was worth avoiding your bad arm. 

Despite being locked inside of a trunk, you were free. Why are you locked inside of the boot of this car? Who put you here? Your memory was as dark as this damned trunk. 

The music pulled you out of your musings. Time to get to the facts.

Finding the soft spot where the tail light should be you began kicking. Forgetting to brace your arm was a mistake, but one rectified quickly. You kicked so hard your foot got suck momentarily. Shifting around you pulled the liner off to reveal the a desolate highway. 

Day time, check.  
Other things to assess:

Am I hungry? No.  
Am I thirsty? No.  
Shit. I’m in so much pain, I can’t tell. 

Am I dehydrated?  
Your tongue slipped out to find very chapped lips. Definitely dehydrated. 

Reaching out you touched your face, there were no open wounds, but a lump on your chin. Punched in the face. Must have been a knockout hit. That explains the memory loss. Okay, so maybe I have been out about 5 hours?

Now having most your mobility back, you made the decision to let the driver know you were awake. They wouldn't be expecting you be free and to strike first. You waited until the song stopped playing before kicking and yelling at the top of your lungs. The next song started playing, but the driver turned off the music, so you kicked even harder against the top of the trunk. As the car slowed down, your heart sped up.

Listening to the steps the driver was taking towards the trunk, you secure your broken arm and positioned yourself to to attack.

Tap tap tap. 

Was this person seriously knocking on the trunk? 

A man’s voice asked, “Hello? Is someone in there?”

Mimicking his tap, tap, tap, you waited for a response that came in the click of the trunk opening. 

 

The light blinded you but you saw enough of a shape to make sure your punch landed on their face. Your knuckles connected and you fought the urge to close your eyes. 

He fell to the ground and began scrambling backwards on the pavement, “Who the hell are you?”

He was still a blur, but his shock was evident. You shouted back at him, “Who the hell are you?” 

 

The man raising his hand in a non threatening gesture, his eyes wide with fear. “Look, I’m not going to hurt you. I- I literally rented this car this morning.”

Still unable to focus on anything in particular, you accepted the fact he was as surprised as you were. Slowly nodding your head, you believed him. He slowly stood, intentionally trying to make no sudden movements. “You’re hurt. Let me get you to a hospital.”

“Where are we?”

He stood and dusted his hands off on his green jacket, “In Nevada. Off Route 80. About halfway between Reno and Salt Lake City. What’s your name?”

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you accidently dropped your broken arm. “Son of a bitch!”

Your arm hung loosely on your side but you could still move your fingers. Grasping your arm, you squeezed your triceps and biceps. You spoke to yourself outloud, “Ok, it’s just dislocated” 

Finally able to see the man in front of you, his expression consumed your attention, especially his eyes. They looked gold at first, but had a bit of auburn woven in, for a moment you were mesmerized. “Help me pop it back in.”

“No!” He looked horrified at the thought. “ We gotta’ get you to a doctor.”

You wouldn’t be able to hold out that long, “I can do it myself, but I’d rather have you help me.” Taking in his startled appearance, you asked gently, “Please?” 

He huffed out a breath so grand it stirred the bangs on his hairline. “How can I help?”

You walked towards the back of the generic blue sedan and gestured for him to stand near the right side of the car. Settling yourself on the trunk hood you cradled your arm. “I need to relax the muscles first… talk to me. Tell me about yourself. I’m still running on adrenaline.”

You squinted against the sky to see him. Wiping his brow he stared at your in bafflement. “Uh, well my name is Rich and I work in Reno.”

It was difficult to relax, but you closed your eyes knowing the worst of the pain should be over soon, “Oh yeah? Doing what?”

“Gee, what don’t I do. Bartender, host, ticket collector, whatever they need me to do. We’re like a modern circus. We have a variety of performances, some freaks, delicious drinks. I do what needs to be done.” His pacing calms your nerves, he doesn’t have anything to do with your kidnapping. He burst out, “How are you so calm?”

“Did you lock me in the trunk?”

“Hell no!” 

“That’s what I figured. I need you to calm down too, okay?” He stopped roaming. “I’m sorry I ruined your day.”

Rich moved in front of you and blocked the sun, it silhouetted around him and it looked like a halo formed above his head. “You’re sorry? What?” He looked down at you and you could see the sincerity and hesitation in his eyes, “ No, no. Look at you. I’m sorry.”

His voiced soothed you in such a way you felt like your worries had been washed away. His voiced bounced from gravelly to high pitched and back in just a few syllables. “Okay, I think I’m ready.” You laid across the trunk. It was hot but not enough to burn you. “Grab hold of my wrist with both your hands, keep my arm level with my body.” 

There was a long pause before you felt his firm but gentle grip. Biting your lip, you kept your groan to a minimum. “I need you to move my arm from 90 degrees towards my head while making a handshake motion. Can you do that? Not too fast, not too slow.”

“Yea’.” He gave your wrist a squeeze. “You ready?” 

“Yep.” The pain was excruciating, but you felt your joint slide back into place. It hurt, a lot but it was nothing like it was. He moved your arm back so that you could cradle it once again.

“How did you know how to do that? Are you a paramedic or something?”

 

Unable to even entertain that question, you interrupted him, rubbing your arm, “Hey, I’m gonna’ need a sling or something.”

“Sugar, you need a lot of everything right now. Hold tight.” After a few moments of him scrambling in the backseat, you heard a loud tear. He had ripped one of his undershirts and was approaching with a gallon of water. “Let’s get some of this blood cleaned off before we put this on.” Dowsing his shirt in water, he began to clean your hands. Gently pulling your fingers, wiping away the blood. “Tell me, how did your wrists get to looking’ like this?”

Taking a moment to look at him, his hair shined in the sunlight. It reminded you of a wheat field swaying in the breeze. A few freckled donning his face and thin lips. Though he had a small stature, he made you feel small for some inexplicable reason.

“Freakin’ zip ties. I was hogtied in your trunk with zip ties.” You watched as his eyes widened and waited for you to continue, “I- uh, used the friction from my shoelaces to saw through them.”

Disbelief covered his face, “I thought you said you were hogtied?”

Slightly embarrassed, you felt your cheeks redden, “I was, but I was able to shimmy my arms under my butt to get them in front, but you hit a pothole and that's how I dislocated my shoulder.” 

He looked at you, his eyebrows quirked together, “You’re certainly a badass aren't you?”

Your head began to hurt once again. “I guess so… I don’t remember much right now.”

His eyes sharply met yours, “What do you mean, like amnesia?”

Startled by his seriousness, you pulled back, You knew your memory wasn’t right, but the thought of not remembering startled you. Meeting his gaze, you saw the color drain from his face. It perplexed you more. Did he know something?

“It must be the carbon monoxide.” Running your fingers over the lump you had found on your chin, you raised your hand to feel your skull. Your fingers stopped when they discovered another bump and caked on blood in your hair. “I must have a concussion too.”

“Well, we’ll get you to a hospital.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“What do you think they are going to do? I have no ID, no possessions. I’m on my own. They are just gonna call the police.”

“That’s kinda the point Toots. They can help.”

“Yeah, sure, but then what? I’m still on my own no matter what.. From what I can gather, I’ve only been out about 6 hours, not enough time for a missing persons report. If someone was trying to get rid of me, I don’t want an APB out I’ll have more luck with contacting the car rental place.”

Rich’s hand was on his hip, he snarked back, “Oh yeah? What are you gonna’ say, ‘Helloooo, I woke up bound in one of your trunks, do you recognize me?’”

“Look, you packed light. You plan on going back to Reno shortly, let me tag along and we can talk to the rental place. IF they don’t have any information, I’ll go to the police. Deal?”

His arm flung out with his pointer finger extended, “A. That’s creepy you have been able to deduct all of that in the last ten minutes. B. Do you know how frustrating you are?”

“No.”

“Right, right… amnesia.” He sighed and opened the passenger door for you and awkwardly helped you put your seatbelt on.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was Rich mostly talking about the production company he was employed for. Filling you on some of the performances and how he wanted to have an act of his own as a illusionist. He was filled with so much enthusiasm it made your head hurt. When you felt yourself nodding off, he would chastise you and snapped his fingers in front of you face. “No sleeping Toots!” 

“Ughh, that’s a misconception. You need to rest after a concussion.” Glancing at him behind the wheel you asked, “Are my eyes dilated?”

He could only look for a second because he was driving, “No, don’t think so. You know, the only reason I agreed to take you with me is that I wanted to regale you with wonderous stories about myself.”

“Ha. Ha. You are Mr. Fascinating.”

“Thank you! We are only about an hour away from the town, you seem to be coherent enough, so if you want to rest, I’ll stop talking.” 

Closing your eyes, you were able to sleep for a little while until you felt the car come to a stop and put in park. “We’re at a Rite-Aid, I’ll get supplies. Sling, bandages, neosporin, headache stuffy, ice, you need anything else while I'm in there? What kind of candy do you like? Oh, I should get you a toothbrush while I'm in there too. 

He made you laugh, even though it hurt.

“Alcohol.”

 

Quickly he asked, “Whiskey or gin?”

“I was thinking rubbing alcohol to clean my wounds, but I’ll take some whiskey if they have any.”

“Got it. Be right back.”

Rich came out the door carrying three large bags. He popped them in the back and pulled out a few things. He knocked on your window to let you know he was going to open the door.  
He cracked two ice packs and tucked them in your sling. “Thank you.” popping open the ibuprofen he handed you 4 pills and some water. “Here's hoping you don't have allergies.” Closing you door, he hopped in the driver's side. He pulled out an ice pack and pressed it to his cheek. He inspected his cheek in the mirror, it was red and a little purple, “You got a hellava punch.”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Relying on the kindness of a stranger was all you had at this moment and you had hit him, hard. 

Hesitantly looking over at him, he had a small smile in his lips, “It’s okay, I’m over it. As far back as I can remember, I've always tried to enjoy every experience. And if that means tending to your wounds and having a new companion to road trip with, then so be it.” He paused, “Though I still think you should go to the hospital.”

Considering everything, you still weren't sure if that was the best idea, so you remained quiet.  
He popped the car into reverse. “Were about an hour and a half away from the motel. I’m supposed to pick up my new roommate today, but I will call and see if I can get her tomorrow. Don't want you getting any monkey fur in your cuts.”

Did you hear him right? “Monkey fur?”

His face lit up like a kid in a candy store. “I didn't mention her? It's been a crazy day. Sparkles is an 18 year old female chimpanzee. She’s really sweet. A little shy around new people, and a trouble maker.”

“I know we don't know each other, but I don't think chimpanzees are good pets… Not like it's any of my business.”

“How do you know? You could be CEO and founder of Monkey Business LLC.”

You laughed a little. “Literally.”

“Well, she was someone's pet but you're right, they shouldn't be in someone's home. But she was raised by hand and can't go back to the wild. No zoos will take her because she can't socialize with other monkeys. She's stuck right now.”

“What's your plan?”

“When I first heard about her, I was intrigued and drove out to meet with them and we hit it off. Since then, I’ve been driving out every week to spend time with her and now I can finally pick her up since the modifications on my home are complete.” 

“That's pretty neat. I'm sure she'll be happy with you.”

He flick some dirt off his leg, “I sure hope so. I am going to try to have her be my assistant for my act, but only if it works for her. I think she will like all the interactions, she has been cooped up for a long time now.”

The rest of the ride was spent listening to Rich talk about the things he wanted to work on and some of his aspirations while you dozed in and out. You know, without revealing any of the Alliance secrets.

 

Slowly you came to with a few turns and felt the car come to a complete stop. “ Stay put, I’m gonna’ check in.” You took the opportunity to get out and stretch a little bit. Everything still hurt, but surprisingly manageable. 

As he approached you on his way back, you noticed his slight bow legged, confident walk. You wondered if you had a significant other. You didn’t know if you had a type or not, but you were certainly drawn to Rich. He smiled brightly at you, “See? Back in a flash. They weren't able to switch our room to a double, but I got us a suite, so it has a pull out couch.” He handed you a key. 

 

The bed was calling to you, it would have spoken your name if you had known it. You laid down and closed your eyes and felt the best you had since you woke up. “Can I just sleep for a little while?”

“Sure thing Toots,” and he patted your leg and you felt him a tugging on your feet and a coolness when he took your boots off.

“Do I have big feet? They feel cold, and big.” 

Your comment made him chuckle. “Your feet are perfectly proportioned.” Untucking the blankets, he half covered you. “I’m going to go out for a few hours to see Sparkles and talk to them about tomorrow.” He picked up a pad and paper and wrote down his name and number and set it down by the phone, “Call me if you need anything.” I will be back around 6 and I wrote down that too.” 

You heard him but it was like you were already dreaming, “m’ thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I really just wanted to write a hurt/comfort seen. It's really long, #sorrynotsorry

Rattling from the door had your conscience stirring to the surface. You heard footsteps and tried to sit up, but you were moving really slowly. “Rich?”

“Yea, it’s just me. How are you feeling?”

“Better. I’m not nauseated anymore. How’s Sparkles?”

“Wonderful! I think you’re really going to like her.” 

Genuinely, you agreed, “Me too.” 

He clapped his hands together, “Since you’re awake, I’m going to run you a bath and then we’re going to have dinner.”

“Demanding much?” 

“Who? Me? Not taking you to the hospital, not calling the police, letting you sleep while you have a concussion.” He huffed out a breath, “I’m a real push over.” 

Trying to pull yourself to a sitting position, you struggled. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted you forward so you could shift backwards on the bed. Nervous to meet his gaze, you sucked it up and asked him, “Why are you doing all of this for me?” 

Rich ran a hand through his hair, “Because believe it or not, I have been in your position.”

Scoffing at him, you replied, “Defenseless and memoryless?”

“One thing is for sure, you are not defenseless. I’d wager you could kick my ass even in your state.” He took a deep breath, “I mean left without memories.”

“What do you mean? You had amnesia?”

“Long story or short story?”

““Long story, please.”

“I’ll tell you the long story as long as you drink this whole bottle of water.” Nodding he handed you the bottle and more ibuprofen.

“Five years ago I woke up on a bench in Taylor Park. Like you, I had no ID, no distinguishing marks, and only the clothes on my back. I went to the police, hospital, and they had no answers for me either. They assumed my memory would return, and it never has.” He rubbed his legs briskly, “I spent some time in shelters until a social worker helped me get a job working the lights at the production company. I’ve worked my way up.”

Taking his hand, he continued, “I’ve seen specialists and different doctors, but they don’t know the root of the issue. I looked for my past life for years and I eventually gave up.” 

His eyes flickered away from you and he looked down at the carpet as if it would speak for him. “I- I Came to conclusion that no one was looking for me and really immersed myself in this one.” Rich’s eyes met yours,” This life I made for myself.” It was your turn to look away, soft hands nudged your chin to look at him, “I will gladly help you find your footing.”

You felt tears welling in your eyes, you must have been the luckiest person to have been in his trunk and not someone else’s. He leaned in and hugged you loosely and all you could do was rest your head on his shoulder while he ran his hand along your back.

He pulled back from you and the bruise on his face was darkening in color. Gently you placed the back of your hand on his cheek where you had punched him and you told him honestly, “I meant to do that.”

He laughed so hard, it hurt you. “I know you did! I think your head is still a little wonky.” He bopped you on your nose. “I’m going to run you a bath. We should have cleaned your cuts right away.”

He came back out of the bathroom while the tub filled up and separate the contents from Rite-Aid on the table and began being the supplies in the bathroom. “ I got you some clothes to change into too, but I think your arm is going to be a problem.”

You looked down, “Yeah, it is.” Slowly you peeled away your jacket off your left arm. “If you can hold my arm, I can undo the sling.” 

Gently, he took your arm, making sure he was supporting its weight. He reached up to take the knot out of the sling when your hands met, his voice was raspy, “I got this.” As he held your arm, he gently pulled your jacket down to your elbow. He tug he adjusted his grip on your arm, so it was never josselled much. It was time to remove your undershirt. You pulled it up awkwardly to over your head and when you looked up you saw Rich staring into your eyes, never looking below your chin. 

“Uh, Rich? I need to get my bra off.”

“No problemo.” He cleared his throat, “I mean, what do you want me to do?”

“Can you unclasp it?” Turning around slowly, you heard him gasp. 

Immediately worried, “Is something wrong? 

You would hear him scratching his stubble on his chin, “I wouldn’t say wrong, but uhh you definitely have some battle scars back here, and a couple of random tattoos.”

Looking down you could see scars on your stomach and arm. The largest one looked liked a stab wound on your abdomen. With Smaller thinner scars here and there, major scar tissue beneath the surface.. You felt yourself begin to shake. Forget decency, you turned back to show Rich. He ran his thumb over the big one, and whispered between his teeth, “That’s a doozy.” Recognizing your distress, he immediately tried to calm you, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, these can be a clue. Look, you even have a weird tattoo.” Then his eyes moved lower and saw a different one below your clavicle. “A couple... so that’s a start.”

A small smile formed against your wishes on your lips at his optimism. He helped your slip your bra off and reattach your t-shirt sling. Unbuttoning your pants you slid you pants to the ground. You tried to take your socks off but you stumbled and almost fell. He knelt down and hooked his fingers on the sock and pulled each one off. Taking your hand, he guided you to the bathroom and into the tub. 

This felt like what should have been the most intimate moment in your life, but you couldn't remember. Whatever happened, you knew this would be burned into your memory forever.

 

You dipped your toe in the water and it was so warm, you slipped in and let the warm water soothe you, closing your eyelids you felt content. The water slowly saturated the sling and you were beginning to get a chill until Rich poured warm water over your shoulders. 

You heard him lathering up the soap you soon felt his warm fingers cradling your hand and washing your good arm, up and down, pouring water in between, lathering your arm. He was careful to clean around the cuts in your wrist for now.

Daring to catch his expression, the look on his face was pure reverence. He caught you watching him and didn't bat an eyelash, instead he began working his way up to your upper arm, to your clavicle and over your shoulder. Leaning forward you broke the stare and he poured warm water down your right left side. Holding the bar of soap in his hand, he made small circles and worked his way outward. As his hands were so soft and for a moment you had no pain. You felt his fingers graze the back of your neck and you quivered. He felt it. Taking the opportunity to scoop water and run it down your spine.

He handed you the washcloth, “Just a sec.” Soaking it in the water, you began to clean your legs, noticing the sparse hair. You didn’t mind it. He came back with his button down shirt gone, just his tan skin glowing against his white undershirt. Except he had a brush in his hand. 

At that moment you thought your heart was going to explode. Without a word spoken, you turned a bit so he could brush your hair. He paused for a long while and you cracked your neck, “Start at the bottom and work your way up.” You were sure your hair was knotted as he snagged his fingers through it.

“Sorry. I'm used to brushing wigs”

“It's okay.” You reached you hand back and clasped your hair to show how to how to hold it when he brushed it. “Like this.”

You took the time to wash your chest and your right hand as best you could. Softly he took a hold of you hair and began to brush it down. Breaking the silence that lingered, “Who do you think you were before the amnesia?”

“Hmmm… that's an interesting question. For a while I thought I was French as I can speak it fluently, but then… I discovered that I speak many languages.” He continued combing through your hair, taking time to work out the knots. “I spent a long while discovering my talents and I like to think I was a philosopher, a life time student, a world traveler seeking the truth.” 

“And you have no urge to see the world again?”

“It’s strange. Part of me feels like this is where I'm supposed to be. Maybe I’m afraid to leave, but I can honestly say I love what I do, and I want to perform.”

He brushes his fingers against your temple as he smoothes the hair on your right side of your face, “Now with Sparkles, I can't leave. I have committed myself to her well being and that's a pretty cool responsibility to have. At least, I think it is.” 

You hummed in agreement. He was Mr. Fascinating. 

“Hey, Tootsie?”

Liking the endearment he coined, you responded, “Yeah?”

“I’m gonna’ rinse your hair to look at your scalp. Does it hurt?”

Knowing head wounds bleed the worst you weren’t too worried. “Not really, just a little itchy. “

Before tipping your head back, he released the drain and the dirty water slowly began draining. You pulled your knees to your chest as he tipped your head back and you closed your eyes again.

He used his hand to prevent the water from falling into your face, but it wasn’t as warm as it was earlier. Saturated with water, he combed through your hair, paying special attention where the gash is on the back of your head. He apologized when he needed to take a firm grip on your skull to brush out some of the caked blood. He squeezed out the water from your hair and adjusted you a bit so he could see in the light. You felt him parting your hair. Feeling his warm breath, it chilled you. “Actually, it looks pretty good.” 

“I aim to please.”

“I have a feeling you always hit your target.”

Your scars unavoidable to view, “I dunno, looks to me like I’m often a target. A slow moving target.”

He placed his hand on your shoulder. “Shhh. There is plenty of time for self deprecation later.”   
Clutching your legs tighter to your chest you were shivering, the water was nearly drained.

Rich turned the water on slowly, you shrunk back at the cold temperature, and then it burned in just the right way. He scooped up water and poured it over you to help you keep warm while the tub filled up. 

 

Rich began pouring the much warmer water over your hair, reached for the shampoo on the vanity and began lathering it in his hands. He smiled softly at you, a smile in which you quickly returned. Turning your back to him he began to massage your scalp, once again avoiding another wound. He quickly worked his way through your hair. You fell into an easy silence. He rinsed and repeated with conditioner and you almost felt clean as a whistle if It wasn’t for the sling. 

“Do you want to stand and we can rinse off?” Nodding, he rung your hair out one more time and steadied you as you rose to your feet.

He had you get out of the tub when he adjusted the shower. You were freezing and he held you tight to his body trying to share his warmth with you as he adjusted the temperature in the shower. Having his clothes soaked through didn’t seem to both him. With your back towards the water, he helped you untie the wet knot of your sling. Your right arm felt surprisingly dirty in relation to the rest of your body. He was right, you felt so much better after a good rinse. He shut the water off and swifty wrapped you up in the towel, very mindful of your arm. 

He pulled the shirt he bought for you at Rite-Aid off the hook, you didn’t have time to read it, but it looked like the seal from the town he bought it in. Starting with your bad arm, you two worked the shirt around your body. Finally having the top on, he reached for the new sling and velcroed it to make the adjusts for you. Once it was on, it felt so much better than the makeshift one. 

“Here, I got you flannel pj bottoms.”

“You’re my angel. Do you know that?”

“Aww…” He replied with a sloppy smile. 

You slid your wet panties down your legs and dried yourself off as best as you could while keeping some of your decency in tack. He placed them on the ground and helped you pull them up. “They fit okay?” 

“Yes, thank you.” He then picked up your panties and hung them on the shower curtain to dry. 

“Okay, lets’ bandage you up, feed you and ice your shoulder. Maybe we can watch a movie or something. “

“I’m so tired. Can't I just go to bed?”

“You’re so tired because you haven’t eaten anything.” Unpacking items from a bag to the small table, “I brought salads, burgers, and a pack of hot dogs back.”

“Hotdogs?”

He shrugged. 

Leaving your hair wrapped in the towel, you joined him. Though your appetite wasn't large, you ate most of your salad and a hot dog. 

Bending over to unwrap your hair from the towel, a wave of dizziness hit you and you would have fallen over if a pair of hands hadn't steadiest you by your hips. “Easy killer.”

“Don't say that!” You snapped.

He looked put out, “It's just an expression.”

“But what if I am? What if I'm a hitman or something.”

“Or what if you're former military or a dog catcher?” 

Scoffing, “Really, a dog catcher?” 

He laughed, “I don't know. You could be from Florida and be like the #1 alligator wrangler.”

Consceding only because your body felt like it was being dragged down, you shuffled to the bed. Rich changed into his own pajamas and turned out the lights and headed to the couch. Not bothering to unroll the mattress.

Laying there, the darkness took root and fear began blossoming within you. Trying to find your voice, you called for him. “Rich?”

“Yea’ Toots?”

“Can you come lay next to me?

There was a pause and you heard the springs squeak. He was by your side in a few moments crawling over the covers with you but stayed a few inches away. Too far for your own comfort.

“I know it's selfish, but can you hold me?”

He shifted over, “It's not selfish. It's been a long day.” He extended his arm as an invitation and you crawled beside him, nestling your head in the crook of his shoulder. 

“Thank you for taking care of me today.”

Softly he spoke, “Your welcome,” as his hand slipped around your waist and the gentle rising and falling of his chest drew you into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sparkles in this chapter!

Waking up in Rich’s arms you felt like you belonged there. Your body still hurt all over but you were content wrapped up in his arms. The tiny puffs of his breath fluttering against your hair lulled you into a false sense of peace. You spent one day with the man, you had a whole life behind you, or following you, you weren’t sure yet.

You felt his breathing pattern change and he began to stir, “Morning sugar. Sleep well?”

Stretching your good arm into his face, “Best I can remember.”

“Cheeky,” he responded and got out of bed. “Coffee?”

“Sure.”

It was short drive to the sanctuary. You were greeted by the host family and welcomed into their home. They did give you sideways glances, but you weren’t at your finest. ‘Car accident’ is the story you went with.

Sparkles ran up to Rich. You had heard the love he has for her in his voice, but to see his entire face light up when she came towards him was something else. He got to his knees and hugged her. She squeezed him back and gave him a mango. He turned his back and pointed to you, “Tootsie. Meet Sparkles.”

Sparkles pointed at you and you gave her a small wave and placed your hand on your chest and said your “name”, “Tootsie”.” She approached you slowly and you bent down to greet her at eye level and said your name again, “Tootsie.” Her nose crinkled up and she cocked her head before a large smile burst on her face. She ran back to Rich, grabbed his mango and gave it to you causing everyone to laugh out loud.

At his proclamation of her rudeness, you gave her your thanks.

She went back to Rich’s side. They had just fed her breakfast, and it was time for the tranquilizer. Though your introduction went well, she would be leaving her current home and you felt nervous for her. Rich rook her hand and led her to the clinic at the back of their house. They put down a big fluffy blanket on the stainless table and she sat down.

Rich soothed her by talking to her the entire time and he never let go of her hand. He distracted her so much that she didn’t even notice when they injected her with the tranq. You could see it taking its effect as her eyes began to droop and she began to slump over on him. He just brushed her hair back and kept talking about how glad she was coming to his home.

These last 36 hours were the strangest you never could have imagined. Whatever had led you here, you were thankful you could be witness to this beautiful homecoming. Meeting Rich was something else too. Do normal people see this amount of beauty in their lives or is it just this man?

Once she was out, he tucked her in the blanket excusing himself to go load the car leaving her in the care of her host family.

You followed him out to the car opening doors for him. He placed the boxes in the trunk. You stared blankly at the space you had once occupied. He had placed the last box in there and slammed it shut causing you to flinch.

He turned his head faster than a bird spotting a worm.

Faking a smile, you said, “It’s fine.” But he had seen right through you. Closing the distance between you, you were caught in his gaze. One you now know that you will never be able to turn from. His eye showed every flicker of emotion. So raw, so powerful, so telling. He raised his palm to your cheek and you pressed it closer to your skin.

You felt your eyes prickling with tears. Not for your fear or the trauma you suffered, but how you were going to have to leave him. Pulling his hand from your cheek you pressed a kiss into his palm. He took a step closer, his lips inches from yours. His voice husky, “I can't promise I will be able to walk away.”

“I hope I have the strength to do the right thing when the time comes.”

He leaned in, leaving the distance for you to close. Feeling your lips quiver with your breath, you pressed your lips against his softly. Moving slowly, his hand traced down your arm, every point of contact on sensory overload. Pulling back, you saw the sincerity in his eyes. Unable to resist you planted another soft kiss on his lips, it left you shaky and unsteady. He wrapped his arms around your waist.

Mere centimeters apart, a joke escaped. “Want to blame it on the concussion?”

Smiling at him through your lashes,, “You know it was more than that.”

“Says you. We’re going to figure out who you are and you are going to leave Sparkles and I for your hot partner. Mail me a check for “emotional wounds” and I’m never going to see you again.”

His words stung. Fighting the tears forming you turned to walk away, “Yea. Must have been the concussion.”

He grabbed your hand, “Tootsie, wait. I know it’s not funny because it's so close to the truth.”  
Shoulder sagging, you waited for him to continue but he pulled you into his embrace. Squeezing you a little too right, a low groan escaped and he loosened his hold a tad.

“If and when you leave, we will always have this time together.” He kissed the side of your head. “Now, let's clear this mood with one more kiss and we can head out.”

With an exaggerated sigh, you kissed him on the cheek. “Sorry. Only one kiss per day I’ve known you. Amnesia rule.”

His eyes glinted with mirth, “Does that mean I get two tomorrow?”

Not responding and feeling lighter, you walked back into the house back to Sparkles. Rich shook both their hands and promised to be in touch. He carried Sparkles back to the car and set up a nice cozy bed like area on the backseat for her to sleep through the drive.

  
Drifting in an out of consciences, the ride went well. Rich gave you a pair of sunglasses to help with the headache from the light and you needed to rest to keep the nausea at bay while traveling. His hand was on your lap, yours on his, as the two of needed to be in contact. An urge you weren't going to bother to resist. The rules were understood now.

He woke up you up as you were approaching the city border. “Does any of this look familiar to you?” You shook your head. “Damn. Let’s get Sparkles back to my place, she should still be out for a few more hours, we can drop off the car and walk back to my place. It’s only two blocks.”

“You sure?”

He glanced back in the mirror at her. “Yeah. I just want to make it quick.”

Pulling into his driveway, he parked next to a black Ford Ranger pick up. It was a cute two story bungalow with a slightly worn baby blue colored paint. Getting his house key out and handing it to you, he picked up Sparkles with relative ease. Which was impressive given she weighed over a 100lbs.

Opening the doors for him he carried her to her down the tiled floor to a door on the right in the back of the house.

Looking around the room, it was obvious he took great care setting up her room. Another tiled floor with all the electrical outlets child locked. To the left there was a large patio door which led to the outdoor enclosure. It looks up half the yard and it was heavy duty construction. There was a hammock and balls and hanging toys.

Inspecting the room further, the brightly colored paintings caught your attention. Abstract, a little child like, you spotted the date and name on them. Sparkle painted these, and they were cool.

Rich was shuffling her on the bed now, unwrapping her from her blanket. Once she looked comfortable, he brushed her hair back and were melting on the inside.

“You know, I can walk down to the rental place myself.”

He looked sharply at you betraying his normally relaxed demeanor. “What color is my house?”

“Sky.”

“No, it’s blue.” Ass, he was right. “It’s fine, I’ll turn on the cameras and keep an eye on her. Wanna’ stay with her when I go clean out the car?”

Nodding you sat down on the bed where he had been sitting and pet her hair back, “You’re going to love it here. He loves you so much... “ Her hair was course, but soft. Her breaths were deep and she looked to be in REM, her nose was twitching. “I hope you’re having nice dreams. I don’t know what you dream about, but I hope it’s nice.” Rich came in and saw you talking to her, “She’s really out isn’t she?”

“Yeah. Poor baby is probably going to have a long night.” He responded.

 

 

Hopping into the passenger seat, he put the car in gear and it was a quick drive. The guy behind the desk knew Rich. “How’s it going with your new roommate?”

“Hey Jim! She’s Great, asleep in her room. I want to get back quickly but we have some questions.

He looked between the two of you. “This is my friend Tootsie. I met her the other day.” Leaving out being locked in the trunk. “Kinda’ a funny story, but she doesn’t remember much. Of anything.”

You chimed in pointing to your head, “Pretty nasty concussion”

“Sure looks like it. Well, I remember you. You dropped your car off and paid for it two nights ago. That’s the last I saw of you.”

“Do you have my paperwork or credit card statement?”

“Sure do, let me pull it all up.”

While he was gathering the information, you asked, “ Did I leave anything in the car?”

“No, you had a rucksack with you, but the car was clean.”

“Okay, here you go… Angela. Here is everything we keep on file.” You grasped at it like it was your lifeline. Your name was Angela Tremble?

You murmured your thanks.

Rich asked him, “She lost all of her stuff, do you mind if we take a look in the dumpster to see if it might have ended up in there?”

“Yeah, no problem. Be careful though, I think there is some broken glass in there.”

“Thanks. Oh, The tail light is broken, I’ll be back later to square that up though. Sorry man, gotta’ run.”

“No problem. See ya’ later.” Giving you a pitiful smile he added, “Best of luck with your head miss.”

Rich took your elbow and lead you out the door. You ran through all the information but it meant nothing to you. None of this looked familiar to you, your mind was still a blank. Rich walked over to the dumpster and lifted the lid. Wafting the air in front he looked in there. It was mostly empty, some trash bags, broken glass, but nothing that looked like personal stuff or a backpack.

“Toots, there’s nothing in here. Come take a look and we can get going.” Peering over you agreed, just trash.

He took your hand and you began walking to his home. “So, Angela?”

You repeat what was on the paper, “Angela Trembly, 447 Ridge Road, Minnesota.” You scrunch your face up, “Angela? Ang. Angie… Ugh, I’ll stick with Tootsie for now.” He looked over and smiled sadly at you, “This is a good thing. You have your name now, we can do a little research and you’ll be home in a flash.”

“Rich, I don’t want to go home. You saw my body. What kind of life could I possibly have? I woke up in a flippin’ trunk.”

Gripping your hand tighter, “You could have the a great life, maybe you have already moved past all those scars. But you have to give yourself the chance to discover who you are.”

Knowing he was correct doesn’t make it any easier though. From what he had said, he would have given anything to had had a lead. You conceded, “I know.”

“And hey, even if you never get your memory back, you can run off and join our little family here. Do what I did, living the dream. Look at me, got a new friend, a new companion, working on my illusions, how much more can I ask for?” He paused, swaying on the balls of his feet in front of his home. “You know… except another kiss before someone whisks you away from me.”

Punching him slightly in the arm, you walked into the house with your name burning a hole in your pocket. For better or for worse.

* * *

 

Setting up the monitor for Sparkles’ room, he pulled out his laptop and opened up a few brower pages. First being the National Missing registry. Yet, there was no one missing under your name. Checking Facebook, white pages, even missed connections on Craigslist you came up blank. You called the local police station and lied and said you found your wallet and asked if anyone had reported it missing.

When Sparkles began to stir, Rich went to her room while you continued to work. You would periodically take a break and watch them interact and it eased some of your worry.

For hours you ran down the lists and gained no new information. It was like you didn’t exist. Even the address on your license turned out to be fake. You searched until you had a blindly headache from staring at the screen all day. Laying down on the couch, you fell asleep, waking up intermittently when you heard loud praises coming from Rich.

It was after dark when you woke, hearing the clashing of pots and pans and dinner being made from the kitchen. Even after eating, you had very little energy left to give.He asked, “Do you want to lie on the couch or the bed until she is asleep?”

Deciding the bed would be more comfortable, he led you to his bedroom. It wasn’t clean, but it wasn’t dirty. There were clothes scattered about and random items like swords and props on every surface. Quickly, he cleaned off the bed and you swan dived into the bed, avoiding your bad arm. An earthy, sweet of him encompassed all your senses and you were out like a light before you had time to process any of it.

Unsure of how long you had been out, the weight in the bed shifted and you slowly became aware of his presence as he ran his hand up your arm, “You awake cupcake?”

“Mmm’,” throwing your hand out to touch him, you hit him in the side.

“Sorry I took so long, I had to jump in the shower and put her down.”

“s’Ok.”

He tugged your hands forward, “Here, sit up. We will clean your wrists and switch the bandages. I pulled out some pajamas for you. Helping you once again take your shirt off, a little chill ran down your spine at the intimacy of the night before. His eyes were predatory, but once again never dipped below your chin.

It was quick and gentle and before you knew it, you were both climbing into his bed.

Wearing his clothes, laying in his embrace, the scent of him was 150% more potent than the car and you couldn’t imagine that you had ever felt safer. “This is the only place I want to be, snuggled into you.” He kissed the top of your head.

“Did you find out anything more?”

“Dead ends… Angela Tremble is Blondie’s real name, not mine.”

He rested his head on yours, “I’m sorry Toots. I guess I’m not that surprised you’re identity is elusive. Tomorrow is a new day. I’m taking Sparkles to work, wanna’ come? We can discover any hidden talents you may have. Arty is a knife thrower. I’m sure he will lend you his knives to see what you can do.”

“I’m right handed,” and wiggled your arm in your sling.

“Right, wanna’ try plate spinning? Chair balancing! We should test that once your head gets better.”

“You goof.” Turning over to see him, you just couldn't maneuver well enough with your stupid dislocated arm.

You weren't sure if he knew what you wanted to do, but he moved from underneath you and laid on his side. The moonlight shining through the windows and his eyes looked dark as they roamed your face. He laid his hand on your stomach and you covered it with your own. A shock of heat coiled between your legs and you were sure that he was feeling it too.

The silence between you was growing awkward now. You asked, “Is it after midnight?”

He dipped his head. The desire to kiss him was impossible to ignore. Knowing it wasn’t the best idea, you licked your lips and craned your neck anyway, before closing your eyes when you saw he was mirroring your movements. That’s when you heard Sparkle’s bell ring.

Rich glanced at the door and back to you and whispered mournfully, “Gotta’ go.” Slowly untangling himself from you, he handed you the monitor. She looked a bit distressed but he proved to her that he would come when she rang the bell and you fell asleep waiting for his return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude

Dean strolls into the library, “Any sign of her yet?”

Sam squinted at the screen, “Last I can tell she was heading southwest from her hunt in Twin Falls. Her credit card was last used at a gas station about 30 miles outside Reno.”

“So why hasn’t she used it since then?” Dean asked.

Sam closed his laptop and stood up, “ I don’t know. Any luck on her cell phone?”

“All signs point to Reno.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “And then stops there. It’s not like her to not check in.”

Sam’s voice raised an octave, “You know it is exactly like her to not check in, but I agree, this is different. She should have been home two days ago. Whatever ‘detour’ she took, got her into trouble.”

“Did she say anything else about this lead?”

“Nothing other than what her text said, ‘Got a lead on Gabriel, call you soon.’”

“He’s dead!”

“I know that Dean! I thought she was over it, but it looks like she never gave up on the possibility. 

Anything involving Gabriel spells danger, dead or alive.

Sam frowned, “Yep.”

 

“Well, pack up Sammy, It’s a hell of a drive. Let’s go save our baby sister.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggin' in deep in who you could be...

“Tootsie!” Rich was shouting from the kitchen. Following his voice you saw him scribbling on a piece of paper. “Here is phone number and our address. My work address and workplace phone too.” He looked a little frazzled, also, did he say ‘our address’? “The company is 3 blocks north and two east, just past the glass building. I wrote down directions for you.”

“Cool. Thanks.” Out of the corner of your eye, Sparkles was trying to open the kitchen cabinets but was thwarted at each attempt by child locks. Musing, you didn't think they would be able to keep her out of them forever. 

Now he was rummaging through a drawer, “Aha! Here they are.” He walked over and handed you keys, “Front door is the same as back door. I don't know what these other ones are.

Also, there is like $60 in that drawer and some change for food. But will you come down and we can go out for lunch since there is no food here? Except Sparkles’ fruit. Do you like fruit?”

You shrug your shoulders. 

“I’m sure today is going to be fine. Just… relax. And I will come down for lunch later. Like, around 2?”

“Perfect.” You kissed him on the cheek and watched as he and Sparkles got into his truck.

Bringing a cup of coffee with you to the table, you went back to researching the sun/demon looking tattoo on your clavicle. It took some time, but you discovered it was an anti-demon possession tattoo, whatever that meant. Running your fingers over it, maybe you just liked the design of it. The other tattoos on your back were as Rich said, random. The Tree of Life, bubble gum, a few lilies and some obscure Nordic looking designs that you couldn't even figure out. None of the styles matched, but they all did fit together organically somehow. 

 

Rubbing your forehead, it was time to start digging into criminal records. Maybe you had been arrested, clearly you have broken the law if you were carrying around a fake ID. Maybe you were in witness protection? The thought of that really scared you for the safety of Rich and Sparkles, he had already done so much for you in such a short period of time.

Site after site you found yourself digging deeper until you instinctively hacked your way into a federal website containing criminal records. 

Height: Y/H (ish)  
Hair Color: Y/H/C  
Eye Color: Y/E/C  
Weight: Shit … How much do I weigh? Y/W -10lbs

Literally thousands of records pulled up, you felt discouraged but it was another avenue you needed to explore. Sometimes you thought you had found yourself, but then you looked closer to discover it wasn’t you. Irritated every time that you couldn’t recognize yourself.

Two pots of coffee later and you were shaking as you found your photo. Your actual photo! Opening up the file attached you saw the arrest, “Desecration of cemetery”. Your stomach dropped and nausea set it. What the fuck does that even mean? Were you grave robbing? Reading further you discovered that even your file was very very thin. All charges were drop by the arresting officer.

Pulling up the map and cemetery of which you were accused brought you no new memories. This was your very first actual lead, you gave thought to making the drive up there to Portland, it was only a 9 hour drive away. It was almost noon and you already wished it was 2 so you could do see Rich.

Needing to check to see if your name was in fact yours, you discovered that once again it wasn’t. Chrissie Hynde was the amazing guitarist in The Pretenders. WHO WERE YOU? 

Finally giving up and needing to take a break, you printed off the arrest form and locked the door and went for a walk to blow off some of your frustration. 

Sitting on a park bench in front of the Truckee River gave you too much time to think about the person you could have been. You almost wished you hadn’t even seen it. 

The picture that was forming in your head about your identity did not sit well. You’re like some badass, grave robbing, occultist hacker. Nothing in your searches gave you any optimism about the life that you were leading. Trying to clear your head, you followed the directions that Rich gave you and lead you to the company a little ahead of schedule. 

There was no one in the ticket booths, and you were expecting the doors to be locked, but surprisingly, they weren’t. Walking into the Foyer, the air smelled like popcorn and oil. The checkered flooring and gold and red walls gave the building an old time feel. 

A young brunette with an arm full of folders spotted you and greeted you with a smile, “Can I help you?”

“Hello, I’m looking for Rich? I am supposed to meet him at 2pm.” 

Her face lit up, “You must be Tootsie!” She extended her hand, “My name is Jane. I’m the coordinator here. He’s in back with Sparkles. She is just the funniest monkey I have ever met.”

Your response was immediate, “Isn’t she?” Jane led you through the main stage doors and down to the front of the large stage, looking around you could see how this place was set up for all sorts of entertaining, including aerial aerobics.

 

As soon as you crossed into the back, the hair on the back of your head shot up and you felt like you had been dipped in cold water. Looking around you saw people engaging with others, but nothing out of the ordinary. You heard Rich’s loud voice carry through the small space, “Tootsie!” Sparkles recognized you and had a big smile on her face. You waved to her and she did so back to you enthusiastically. 

He introduced you to the tall, beautiful blonde next to him. “Toots, this is Pam, our director. Pam, this my new friend Tootsie.”

She had the stance of a predator, surveying you from top to bottom. She is the reason the hackles on your neck raised. Playing it cool, you said, “Nice to meet you. Rich has said nice things about you.”

“Oh has he? We’ll we are dear friends.” She made a point to bat her eyelashes at him which flared a sliver of rage.

 

The wrinkles around her mouth exaggerated by her deep pout and bright red lipstick. Her perfect complexion only brought more attention to her blue eyes that were carefully masked as not to give anything away.

Needing to escape her company, you pushed your hands in your pockets. “I’m famished, I went for a long walk around the River today.” 

“Please, use my office if you’d like to have a quiet meal,” she drawled with a slight southern accent. “ You know how it is around here.”

Rich thanked her. “I ordered sandwiches, they should be here soon, but let me give you a tour! The magic is in our performers and people, but I can show you the lights and dressing rooms if you’d like.” 

Letting him distract you, he took you around and opened doors, nodded to people in the hallways. It wasn’t long before what’s her name, the coordinator, bought your food to you. Taking the lead, Rich said he had a nice place to eat lunch. He lead you to the back of the theater and you walked up the winding stairs to the second tier, and then above that to a platform overseeing the whole of the theater. 

Sitting down picnic style, he unpacked the bag. There were three sandwiches, roast beet, turkey and ham. Deciding to take the ham, you were pleased how much you enjoyed it. So far, you hadn’t eaten anything you didn’t like yet. He continued to tell you all about how well she did handing out tickets until he stopped speaking and gasped. Shooting up from the floor you turned to see how close to the edge of the Sparkles was. You cried out, “Oh shit.” 

Rich was to his feet and at the edge fast. He yelled, “Sparkles, come back here!”

It was too late, she was already a few feet out on the tightrope with no security net. Her feet and hips swayed with every quick trot. The closer you watched the more natural her synchronicity was, but it didn’t stop the dread bubbling in your stomach. 

Rich was raising his voice, and you tugged him back a bit, “Don’t distract her, she’s more than halfway across.” Only fear was in his gaze before quickly departing the upper level, running down the staircase. 

Sure as hell, he was darting across the floor and up to the main stage climbing the catwalk so he could call her from the other side. He was breathing heavily but he did not raise his voice again. He tried to stay calm and waved her to come forward. 

She paused when she say him but continued on. Her footing not so sure as it was a few moments ago. 

She only had about ten feet to go and time slowed, every lift of her foot was painstaking to your heart. Especially when her pace picked up. Just a few more steps to go… 

As soon as both her feet crossed the threshold you were able to let out the breath you were holding. Sparkles let out of happy relieved chitter and Rich had hugged her tightly to her chest, taking a moment to meet you across the large gap above the theater.  
Letting her go,he fell to his knees. Squinting you could make out that Sparkles recognized his discomfort and was reaching out to touch his face. 

Forgetting your food you made your way down the stairs and to the main stage where Rich was walking with Sparkles back. She had no idea what she had done wrong, and he didn't admonish or yell at her. He was carrying so much anxiety that you hugged him as hard as you could with your one arm. Then you felt a warm hug below your waist. Looking down, Sparkles had made it a group hug. You pet her hair and Rich said, “I think it’s time to go home.”

Many people had been looking in your direction, but he didn’t give them a second glance. He took Sparkles hand and led you out the back exit. The light was bright and the stress from the entire day was starting to give you headache. 

Rich opened the passenger door and then the small door opening up to a tiny seat behind him. ‘Sorry Toots, she needs the car seat.”

It was rather cute actually, “I understand.” He winked at you and strapped her in.

Cradling your arm, you managed to sit tight in the back until you got home. He settled her in the outdoor enclosure and set her up with paints and soft music. While you sat outside on the deck.  
He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “Well, that didn’t go as planned.”

Sighing, “How many people with chimps really can say, ‘that went exactly how I thought it would go.”

“Very funny,” he chided. 

Spending the afternoon on the deck wasn’t relaxing. Your criminal record was gnawing at you. Now wasn’t the time, so you feigned a headache and told him you were going to take a shower and ice your shoulder.

A lopsided smile grew on his face and you narrowed your eyebrows at him and walked away slowly. He wasn’t too far behind when he found you with half your shirt removed, and your other tangled up in the sling.

Hearing his footsteps, you popped your head out of a corner of the shirt you managed to get out of. 

“Whatever Dick! You knew I would need help, didn’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question and he chuckled in response. 

He helped you undress and waited for you to come out of the shower. “Do you want pajamas or what are you feeling like?”

Instead of taking any clothes, you wrapped the towel around yourself a little tighter. Sensing your failing nerves, he gestured you to sit, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Sitting down you took time arranging your arm, but was really mentally preparing for the moment he asked you to leave.

“Earlier today, I found another lead.” Playing with the hem of the towel, you continued. “It was a mugshot from when I was arrested 5 years ago.”

With a little frown, he asked, “What for?” 

Getting up and pulling the record for your pants, your handed him the print out. “I- I think for grave robbery.”

Crinkles formed on his brow as he read the sheet. “But… this doesn’t make sense? Why would they drop the charges, and why is there no other information on here?”

“ And that,” pointing to the name on the arrest, “Is a rock n’ roller from the Pretenders.”

“Another fake name.”

“I’m scared, Rich.” 

He got up and gently took hold of your bad arm, resting it on his and grabbed your other hand. “Cupcake, we all have things we can’t undo, or outrun. You have no frame of reference, maybe you were… I don’t know, planting flowers.”

Pulling back, your arm fell heavy and you yelped in surprise of the pain. Ignoring it you shouted, ”How can you keep making excuses for me? You don't even know me!”

He reached out tentatively, “Because I can’t imagine you being some horrible person, that’s why. I don’t know, for some unknown reason, I feel like you’re supposed to be with me.”

Understanding what he meant, the strong connection between you, you let his arms come around you and the towel fall to the floor. “But what if people are after me. What if you or Sparkles gets hurt? I couldn’t live with that.”

Rubbing your exposed back, “Sometimes you just have to take a chance on people. If Pam didn’t take a chance on me, who knows where I could have ended up.”

“Pam. She hates me.”

“You noticed too?”

“Yeah, well it was pretty hard to ignore.” He stepped back and went to the dressed to pull out another shirt, and slipped it over your head. “What’s up with the two of you anyway?” 

Helping your into a paid of his boxers he explained, “Not much. Like I said, she helped me a lot, went on a few dates, gave me a couple of blow jobs, but being around her is… unsettling. I thought I was gay.” He grabbed the sling and started working you into it. “In fact, I told her that too, so seeing you might have just rubbed her the wrong way or something.” 

Taking a quick glance, “I’m not by the way. Actually, I thought I was asexual until I met you… I’ve never been interested in anyone, not like that… but I pay no mind and I’m a pretty happy fella’.” He was blustering now, which seemed so out of character for him from what you’ve seen. 

“You don’t have to try to identify yourself. I like you. I like- I like being with you. No matter which way.” Closing in, you kissed him. Chastely at first, but it deepened quickly and dexterous hands roamed and lifted your shirt, squeezing and pulling you towards him. It wasn’t long before his erection was pushing against your leg and you stepped back, taking in your breath. Too soon, too soon. He must have had a similar feeling and he cleared his throat and both of you shared a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Interlude with the brothers, and another approach to finding their little sis.

“You do it.”

“And give up Baby? I don’t think so. Just go to the local high school and steal a car.”

“Dean, I don’t want to.” He whined, “I always steal cars. It’s your turn.”

“Come on man, we’ve been to five motels so far and no luck. We have how many more? We haven’t even hit the hospitals yet.”

Grumbling, Sam pulled up a map. “Fine.”

 

Sam tapped the top of the car and jimmied his way into a small Corolla. It was rusty and smelled strongly of weed. At least he picked a good car. He checked the local hospitals first but no one had recognized her. Moving on to the rest of the motels, he was becoming discouraged. Reno had dozens and dozens of places to stay and hide. Picking up his phone he called Dean, “No one has seen her.”

“Same on my end. Where are you? I need to eat, it’s almost six.”  
Sam saw a Taco Bell a few blocks away, “Pick me up at the corner of Arlington and Court St.” Hanging up with his brother, he ditched the car and waited for him to pick him up.

Pulling up to the curb, Sam hopped in. The found a diner and parked. The service was fairly quick and both of them were eating their meals deliberating what to do. 

Shoving a large bite of his salad in his mouth, an idea came to him and he tried to swallow quickly. “Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way. Instead of showing pictures of her, maybe we should show pictures of Gabriel.”

“I don’t have a picture of that ass. Do you?”

“We have that DVD.” His eyes quirked together, ”..but that’s back at the bunker.”

“You know, this town is chalked with performers, maybe there is a street artist that can do a doodle for us.” Even though they had struck out all day, they felt they had a good plan now.

“We should go to the Riverwalk District, I saw a few artists down there.”

Agreeing with a caveat, “Okay, but I want a shake to go.”

Parking proved to be more difficult than they thought, but it gave them more opportunity to look around. They found someone doing caricatures. They explained what they needed and the artist told them they would do their best.

He began working on the shape of his oval face, ‘short bronze flowing hair’ Dean added, oh and squinty eyes, like the kind you want to punch.”

“Not helping Dean. Yeah, they are brown, no green, wait… gold. Uh, sorry. Just got with hazel.”

“Straight nose.”

“Oh yeah, really expressive eyebrows.”

The artist moved to his lips and Sam piped up, “No no, his lips are a bit thinner.” 

Dean asked, “Can you give him wings?” The artist paused and looked at both of them perplexed. He scratched his head and stared at his creation. 

“What?” One of the brothers asked.

The artist raised his hand, “About this tall? Talkative fellow?”

Sam’s mouth twitched, “Yes. Do you know him?”

He took a step back and made a few minor adjustments to the drawing.

“That’s him!” Exclaimed Dean! 

“You know Rich? What do you want with him? Is he in trouble?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

This time it was Sam who spoke, “No, we are looking for our sister that went missing and she was looking for him. We know him from way back.”

Oh, okay… He’ works down at the production company off Arlington and 5th,” he replied. “He is a really nice guy.

Sam had a tight smile and took the drawing. “Thanks man, we really appreciate your help.” He paid him extra.

 

“He really is alive? What a prick… Faking his death... leading her on like that.”

“Yea yea,” Sam dismissed, “Looks like its a fairly short walk, let's head over.” When they get there, the place is closed and the doors are locked. Noticing the sign, they see they have shows Wednesday/Friday/ Saturday. Knowing that Gabriel is in fact in town, does ease some of their worry. However, at the same time, Gabriel is far too dangerous and mischievous for his own good. They head to the closest bar and come up with a game plan for the next day.


End file.
